No Longer Harry
by princessace13
Summary: Summary: No one wanted him. They send him to an orphanage for a gift he has. Only to end up with a small family. WBWL. AU. OC'S. Read and Review


_No Longer Harry_

**A/N: Hi guys, princessace13 here. I tried Fan Fiction for a while but due to certain circumstances, I never continued the stories I started. But, my mind continues with wanting to write so I deleted my old stories to start over. One last thing. I'm trying to find a Harry Potter story on here. Harry had been taken by Merlin the night he was left with the Dursley's and sent to the past where the four founders raise him. He is returned back to present time when he turns 11. Sirius adopts him eventually and Harry has either a twin sister or a younger sister named Rose who is the Girl-Who-Lived and very much a daddy's girl. Also, at some point, Lily wants to get a divorce and well, James beats Lily and apparently has been for years. **

**Summary: No one wanted him. They send him to an orphanage for a gift he has. Only to end up with a small family. Has Harry found a family? Will Remus be able to find him? Will this new family treat him like their own son? What about the Potter family?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anything unfamiliar is mine unless given credit. Have any ideas? I'll try to fit it into the story if possible and of course, will be given credit for said idea.**

If one were to step inside Potter Manor, they would first be blinded by the amount of red and gold in most of the rooms. After getting used to the colors, they would find James and Lily Potter hosting a party or training their son. Their son was Nicholas "Nick" Sirius Potter. The famous, Boy-Who-Lived.

Now, you may ask. Why does Nick Potter have such a title? During the late 60's, early 70's, a wizard named Voldemort was terrorizing all of Magical Britain. People were disappearing. Sometimes those missing people would be found dead. Entire families wiped out. Children who became orphans. Voldemort was so feared, most couldn't bear to say his name.

Just after Lily and James Potter announced they were expecting twins, a prophecy had been made that brought hope.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..." _

Not even a day after Nick and his older twin brother Harry were born, the Potters where taken into hiding. So where the Longbottom's, whose son Neville could also be the prophesized one. The Potter's eventually settled at Godric's Hallow, somewhere in the West Country of England. Their home was under the Fidelius Charm with a school friend named Peter Pettigrew as secret keeper.

This meant that although the Potter's could have visitors come in by floo, only Peter knew where the house was located.

On Halloween night in 1981, James and Lily Potter were desperate to leave the house for even a few hours. They got ready for a Halloween party the Ministry was throwing while Peter was taking care of the children for the night. No one knew that just minutes before, Peter had given the location on the Potter's to Voldemort. Voldemort went in to kill the Potter twins.

No one, not even Peter, knew exactly what happened. All they knew was that Voldemort aimed the Killing Curse only for it to be rebounded back to him. When James and Lily made it back home after being told by Dumbledore, they saw that not only was half the roof missing, but that Nick was crying up a storm, trying to wake up his knocked out brother, Nick was then hailed as the Boy-Who-Lived while Harry had been forgotten, left to be raised by one of the house elves and Remus.

At the moment, James and Lily Potter were having a rather disturbing discussion with Dumbledore. You see, Harry Potter had been discovered talking to a common garden snake just two days prior. A Parselmouth in a prominent Light family would destroy their reputation. Plus, they didn't want their son to be around such a dark wizard. It was decided that Harry would be disowned in the morning before being sent to an orphanage far away from Potter Manor.

A house elf by the name of Binky quickly went to Harry, waking him up as gently as he could while the few possessions Harry had were packing themselves into a small bag. "Harry must wake. Binky has grave news." "What is it Binky?" "Masters James and Lady Lily send Harry to orphanage tomorrow. They will disown Harry." Harry looked down. All this because he talked to a harmless snake? "Binky pack Harry's thing and shrink them. They will be safe." Harry took the bag and hid it in his pillowcase. He kissed the fang tooth Uncle Moony gave him and went back to sleep.

When Harry woke up, he saw a man with a large white beard smiling at him. "Get dressed Harry. Today is a big day." Harry got dressed, giving Binky one last hug. The house elf did raise him after all. After a small breakfast of eggs and toast, they went into the Potter Heritage Room. The walls had the entire Potter family tree. Harry watched as his name and picture slowly faded, reminding everyone he was no longer a member of the Potter family. Good bye, and good luck.


End file.
